


Potty Mouth

by StandingOnShakyGround



Series: Clexa domesticated [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Clarke and Raven are potty mouths, F/F, Princess Mechanic, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StandingOnShakyGround/pseuds/StandingOnShakyGround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Lexa is a sexy ass lawyer and Clarke and Raven have the worse potty mouths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potty Mouth

Raven Reyes mutters to herself as she positions her creeper further under her friend’s Tracker. “Piece of shit filter! Why are you so fucking hard to reach! Fuckity fuck!”

 

“Raven you okay down there?” The blonde is standing over the open hood of her vehicle flashing a light down at the mechanic working underneath.

 

Said mechanic slides herself out and glares at her friend, “No your piece of shit filter is sitting at the most awkward place to reach. I don’t understand why you couldn’t get your girlfriend to do this. She is perfectly capable of it!”

 

“Hey! Don’t call my baby a piece of shit,” Clarke goes to rub the frame soothingly, “Raven doesn’t it mean baby,” she coos. “I wanted it to be a surprised for Lexa, she’s been working so hard lately she doesn’t have time to do little things around the house. Plus it’ll be nice to have it ready this weekend for the road trip.”

 

Their friends decided to all get away for the upcoming long weekend to the blonde’s family cabin at a nearby lake. It has been awhile since everyone has been together and Clarke’s girlfriend, the junior lawyer has not taken a break since passing the bar. Clarke remembers deploying tactics of the sexual kind to get her girlfriend to take a much needed vacation.

 

“Whatever! Y’all owe dinner and drinks after this. Now hand me that rag so I can grab the little shit.” The mechanic points to a rag hanging from the side of the hood near the blonde. When she receives it she slides herself back under the vehicle.

 

As the mechanic works her magic under the vehicle, a phone rings nearby which makes the brunette’s light source walk away to retrieve the object.

 

“Bitch! LIGHT!”

 

“Slow your roll tootsie roll!”

 

“Ugh don’t call me that Clarke!”

 

“How about milk-chocolate goddess, or mocha pie, or ooh latina bonita!” The blonde chuckles, before the mechanic can retort, Clarke is sliding ‘answer’ on her phone.

 

“What’s up Chump?!”

 

Raven listens to the one sided conversation and is momentarily stunned when the blonde hovers over the hood to shine the light down again.

 

“What the hell Murphy!! You can’t back out you promised to bring the extra coolers and you’re Well’s ride up!”

 

The blonde answers with a few ‘uh huhs’ and ‘uh uh’ but raises her voice to reprimand their friend on the phone.

 

“Listen you wanker! A promise is a promise and we’re two days away from leaving so I don’t care what shit excuse you’re trying to give me because you can’t get your lazy ass off the couch long enough to stop playing your shitty video games, pick up the things you told us you will be bringing or I swear I will send Octavia AND Bellamy after you, you dickhead!!”

 

Raven snorts at the blonde berating Murphy on the other line, she grips the filter she’s been trying to remove and with a flick of her wrist loosens the part enough to take off. She slides herself from underneath the hood to catch the last bits of obscenity coming from the blonde as she tells Murphy to get his shit together. She stands to place the old filter down and grab the new one from its box. She watches the blonde toss her phone nearby as she lowers herself back on the creeper.

 

“What a knob head!”

 

“Murphy?”

 

“Yeah being a lazy fuck as usual.”

 

“Geez Clarke you kiss yer motha with the mouth?”

 

“What you from Boston now Reyes?”

 

The mechanic chuckles but doesn’t answer as she tightens the filter into place. She slides back out and moves to stand in front of the blonde.

 

“At least your girl has the hots for that potty mouth of yours.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

 

Raven smiles as she wipes her hands free of grease. “What you don’t see how the commander’s eyes dilate every time you on vulgar rant about one thing or another.”

 

“What?? Lexa doesn’t…”

 

“Lexa doesn’t what?”

 

Both girls startle as the stoic woman enters the garage looking mighty fine in her power suit.

 

The blonde licks her lips as she eyes her girl’s sexy, muscled forearms that are on display as she struts in with her sleeves rolled up on her oxford shirt and her suit jacket slung over a shoulder and her briefcase swinging loosely at her side. Her goddess personified is sex on heels and all she can think is to ravage the beauty in front of her.

 

It is the mechanic who takes her out of her reverie when she addresses the lawyer.

 

“Damn commander! It’s like them criminals are throwing themselves into jail after one look at you.

 

The lawyer raises an eyebrow at the mechanic and looks towards her girlfriend, which is a bit of a mistake because the blonde is looking at her like her next meal. All the heat from the room shoots down to her core. She accidentally stutters as she answers the mechanic.

 

“Uhh I…I’m in environmental law Raven. It’s more paper work than courtrooms. And stop calling me commander, we aren’t in school anymore.”

 

She ignores the eye roll from the mechanic and sashays over to her girlfriend, who has this dazed look on her face. She sets her briefcase and suit jacket down on the nearby bench and gently takes the blondes face in her hands. She gives her a sweet little Eskimo kiss and looks into those baby blues.

 

“Hey beautiful, how was your day?”

 

The forgotten girl snorts and throws her rag near the couple’s heads. “Gag! I’m out of here before the sap begins.”

 

“Fuck off Reyes!” Clarke says without taking her eyes from her beloved. She finally takes notice of the slight dilation of the green eyes in front of her and smirks. She turns to her friend and lays a possessive hand on the lawyer’s ample behind.

 

“Whatever lovebirds the oil change is pretty much done. Commander,” she exaggerates the name, “the pan is drained, just don’t forget to change the gasket before you cap it. Filter is done and I checked the other fluids and their good for now. You know how to finish up right Chief?” She winks and turns around to gather some of her tools.

 

The lawyer narrows her eyes to retort for being mocked but decides better of it. “Yeah okay thanks Raven. We owe you dinner.”

 

“And drinks!!” The mechanic doesn’t bother turning around she throws up the peace sign and walks down the garage. “Oh just bring the old oil by the shop. Later bitches!!”

 

The lawyer shakes her head and fully faces her girlfriend again, wrapping both her arms around the girl’s lower back. The blonde raises her arms to rest on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they sway slightly in their intimate embrace.

 

“Now princess, what were you and Raven talking about when I walked in here? And thanks for getting her to do the oil change, I didn’t think I would have time before this weekend.”

 

Clarke gives her little pecks on lips and jaw, her hands rubbing gently at her girlfriend’s muscled frame. “No problem baby,” she smiles sweetly, “I would of done it my self but I wouldn’t want you to have to clean up spilled oil everywhere when you got home. And Raven was prattling on about how much you like it when I swear up a storm.

 

The lawyer tightens her grip and brings the blonde closer to her, earning her a gasp and a sultry smirk from her girlfriend.

 

“Mmhmm I do love the things that come out of your sexy little mouth.” She nips at the plump lips that are tantalizing her. “Especially the obscenities that comes out of your lips when I’m…” she pauses and licks her way to the blonde’s ear and suckles on her ear lobe, “…when I’m making you come!” She hotly whispers in the other girl’s ear.

 

“FUCK Lex!” Clarke felt her knees giving away. She regains whatever senses she has left and pushes the lawyer at an arms length away. “You better take off your own clothes right now and meet me upstairs or we’ll be picking buttons off the ground…again.” She kisses the brunette hard in the mouth and pushes completely away from her. She doesn’t turn back to see if she’s being followed, she merely pushes the button to shut the garage and makes her way inside.

 

The lawyer is wide-eyed and slack-jawed in the exact spot her girlfriend left her, when she feels the garage darken when the door hits the ground it shakes her out of her stupor and suddenly she is hopping on one foot taking off a heel while the other is unbuttoning her oxford. She is halfway to the door leading to the main house with half her shirt undone, one shoe off and her pants unbutton when she calls out, “HONEY WAIT FOR ME!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a bit of a Clexa roll here so bare with me lol. And not feeling a whole lot of angst so it'll be mostly tooth-rotting fluff ;) Cheers!!


End file.
